The Eagle & The Dragon
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: ON GOING until chapter 15 - Main reason: The Original Author stopped the story at that chappie. Thinking about the possibility of an alternative ending?
1. Chapter The Bride of Fire

**THE EAGLE & THE DRAGON**

This is an original story from **Tomoyo Higurashi**, and here are her words…

Hello! For a long time I had in my mind this couple, but recently I decide to write a fic about them, they maybe are no together in the anime or manga, but this two I love and I want to see the results making them together. The only one fic that I had found until now about Umi and Eagle has a couple is **Ice and Snow** by **Viscountesskiera**, and has we need more I wrote this.

Now for those how had seen the anime, in the manga Eagle doesn't die, but remains in coma, only able to communicate through his thought (it is Cephiro…do not forget) The other one is that Hikaru and Co. can come and go to Cephiro from Earth whenever they want. (at least that's how I understood) My Idea on this story is to make a unification of my two endings, but you would see that through the story.

So I leave you with the story. Leave reviews please.

* * *

**I'm only the translator**, I'm doing this because I have a friend in Philippines, and I know that she would like this story has much as I do, she can't read Spanish that's why. Plus I think the story it's great and all the readers of fanfiction would like this too.

I'm making this translation with the full authorization from the original author. And as you most know all the characters don't belong to us.

In off from me…I hope you enjoy the story… mistakes of orthography? …ignore it.

* * *

**The Bride of Fire**

The night was simply perfect. There was a soft breeze that move the top of the trees trough the branch. In the sky, the stars where more brilliant than ever, like if they know about the celebration below them and want to be part of them.

At the Castle, the music and the cheerful conversation of the people can be ear in the corridors. In truth the air was nice and full of happiness. After all how often does a Magic Knight get marry? All the people of Cephiro share they happiness. Doesn't always had worry about them? Doesn't helped them with the negotiations between the neighbor planets and helped in the reconstruction of they own world? And the most important of over all, wasn't her who guarantee the freedom and salvation of Cephiro? And even if all of this wasn't truth, they still had the happiness of the groom, they had always admired and respected him, but at the same time feel sadness for his loneliness, now he wasn't alone anymore and he'll start a family with the woman that he loves.

The ceremony had finished a time ago and now all the people where in the surrounding area of the castle or in the main hall enjoy the ball. The now married couple where in the last one dancing in the middle with other couples.

The young woman has changed a lot in the past four years, for start, she was more tall and although she will never be has tall as the Magic Knight of Water, she a long time ago stop been the little girl who more than one mistake her for a child. Her figure has changed to, it was impossible to hide that she was a woman now and a beautiful one. Her face was the same, but with a maturity in her expressions and her feature weren't of a child any more. What still remains is that spark in her eyes, sweet, tender and compassionate, but with an internal flame that reveals great force and wild will at the time of fight for those who she loves. Just like her element: fire.

Hikaru was dancing agile and gracefully in the arms of her husband. Physically he's the same, attractive as the first day that she met him, still more if that's possible, his character remains the same, serious and quiet, his soul was no longer on the shadows, something that Hikaru take care personally. He wasn't serious all the time anymore, his feature was soft and the smile maybe was not always on his face but became incredibly natural and sincere. Yes Lantis was definitely happy and he'll give his last breath of life to make sure that the woman in his arms was to. There was no single person who doesn't admire how good they look together.

Hikaru's dress was simple, made with the best fine material of white shades the style was greek and so light that she can move easily, the only thing that wasn't white, was a thin transparent bow in different shades of red and pink onto her waist. In her neck rest a golden necklace with three red precious stones, plus Lantis medallion rest on her chest. For her hair, since a long time ago she stop using her braid, and for this occasion she use a hairstyle that holds her hair on the base of her nape, and from that place fall lose on her back, all decorated with small white flower. For last, she ware on her wrist golden bracelet that made more delicate her arms. Lantis was dressed in Cephiro style like always, but instead of his habitual black, he was dressed in white, and the ornaments in him were of shining silver.

The song stop, but they remain together. Hikaru close her eyes, and Lantis bow his head for rest a tender kiss on her forehead, then her eyelid, her cheeks and finally her lips. It was a soft tender and long kiss, breaking the kiss both look into each other eyes and smile.

--**I hate to interrupt** – said a male voice know for the couple – **but it was impossible to greet you before and I want to congratulate the newlyweds** – added a young man with blond silver hair at the time that he made a bow before the couple.

--** Eagle!!** – Hikaru said happily –** It's good to see you I through that you didn't going to make it** –

-- **Do you believe me to be capable of not coming?** –

--** We missed you** – spoke his friend, hands shaking.

-- **I'm sorry but the ship was broken down through our trip, that's why our delay –** he apologize—　You **had to saw the face of Geo, poor Zazu he had to bear with Geo's anger and work on the reparations at the same time** – he laugh.

--**I can imagine** – said laughing too.

--**And where are they?** – Ask Hikaru searching with her eyes the main hall but without success.

--**Zazu it's explaining how does it works our ship to a group of very exited children, probably by now he is giving a tour…as for Geo …let's say that someone hold him in our way** – he said winking an eye.

--**Does he get mad because he wasn't able to arrive on time for the ceremony or for been unable to see someone?** – the groom said wickedly.

Hikaru smiled – **I'm glad, Tatra seem very lonely when the dance begun** –

--**How much time do you think that they formalized **– Lantis ask Eagle – **for all of us it's obvious what they feel for each other –**

**-- I don't know** – answered the Major – **But I don't think that Geo can hold on more time without her by his side. I never believe saw him so in love** – remembering the way he look at the older of the Chizeta princess every time that she didn't notice him. He know that his friend had a difficult time in order to maintain resolute before her.

**--Eagle!-** the Major turn with a gallant and sweet smile knowing the owner of that voice – **What education is that or does is habit to ignore the fiancé in Autozam?**

**--It wasn't my intention, I could never ignore you Umi –** stroking delicately her cheek

-- **Well you better not be-** her voice wasn't threatening, more likely sweet as her smile, which was returned, she put her hand on top of his.

**--you look gorgeous** – he admired how beautiful she looks on that dress with shades of blue and silver, the neckline was V and had thin braces, tight-fitting until her waist and from that part fall gracefully and lose to stop on the floor . Her hair long and silky was hold on a high ponytail leaven bare her neck and shoulders. her only accessory was a black necklace with a blue precious stone surrounded by small diamonds.

--**Thanks –** making a small bow – **Hikaru, Lantis do you mind if I steal Eagle from you just for a moment?**

The knight of fire laugh –** I don't mind, do you Lantis?** – looking at her Husband

--**No at all** – he smile to his friend – **he his all yours Umi.**

Said and Made it. She took him by his hand and the Major let her take him without a single resistance. Meantime the newlyweds start dancing again.

* * *

Well this is the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. Soon I wiil upload the second chp.

thanks.


	2. Chapter Coming Out From Shadows

**Coming out from the Shadows**

* * *

For a few moments he believed that all was ended. It wasn't that hi disliked the idea of giving his life for the life of his friends, he himself was resigned to die young, but all was so fast. A dead in the field of a battled, a pride for a worrier not doubt about that and if someone deserved to be named has a worrier was him, Eagle Vision, Autozam's Major.

Yes, that had to be the end. Could it be other way after that explosion? It was impossible that someone could survive that, and yet he was alive, in coma, but alive.

Everything was brilliant and shining that blinded him and then was dark, nothing more than that. He didn't ear the blow of the explosion, not the horrible scream from Hikaru.

He didn't know that she and the other knights were out of bread, white and cold as snow for the shock, not that Lantis was forcing himself to not look that horror. He didn't was aware of Zazu's desperate weeper or Geo's cursed words at the moment that he remove the tears of his eyes. He didn't know how much time spent like this but when his thought came back to his mind he thought that a long time ago had passed, he didn't understood what has happened. Is this dead? Quiet and darkness, and be aware of them?

But it didn't last long, soon he begun to ear whispers from far away and then little by little that whispers became voices calling him. At the beginning it was impossible for him to recognize the voices but soon he can put names on that voices, Lantis and Hikaru, Guru Clef and little far Geo and Zazu. Together with that the darkness was less strong and he was capable of saw him self in that "Place" which was black.

Out side from where he was, Guru Clef was aware of Eagle's reaction and told Hikaru that she most enter on Eagle's mind.

--**Enter on his mind?** -

--**Yes, in this moment is the only way of helping him-**

--**If you know that why you didn't told us before? –** wanted to know an angered Geo, and know that his friend and Major was alive and safe cheer him up, but also he was worry for the condition of his friend.

--**To enter in someone mind it's not so easy, it take that the person had some minimum of awareness or the result may be devastating. Besides who enter on his mind most had some kind of affection bow and a strong will** – He look towards Hikaru – **you are the only one who had this characteristics.**

**--But Lantis is closer to him that I'm and he has a strong will too.-**

--**And I don't say that he hasn't, but I'm afraid that him and Eagle are at the same level, an that will be a problem and been you the person with the stronger will on this world, makes you the one to achieve this**.- said the Guru.

Hikaru didn't respond, only stare Eagle's body, motionless in the bed before her, she didn't know what to do, she was afraid of not been able to make it and get everything worse. She took a look at her friends in search of advice and their eyes told her that this was the right thing to do. She felt someone grab her hand and realize that was Lantis, she look at his eyes and found the confidence that needed at that moment.

**--I trust in you** – He said and Hikaru move her head affirmatively.

-- **What do I have to do? -**

* * *

**Four years later at Hikaru & Lantis Wedding**

After they found each other in the party, they danced for a little moment and now they were walking through the surroundings of the castle. Umi was holding Eagle's arm and resting her head on his shoulder, they walk until they arrive to a lake.

--**The ceremony was beautiful, I wish you have been there -**

**--So do I** – he embraced Umi by her back the two of them looking at the lake –** four years** - whispered Eagle.

**--Yes, they past so fast…**

--**It's like I was in coma yesterday** – meditated

**--Don't think on that** –

--**It's difficult not to do, when three days earlier all Cephiro was celebrating the downfall of Devonair…when I though that I could be dead.**

--**But you are not** – she turn around still holding by Eagle's arms, she face Eagle and put delicately her arms around his neck, making their contact more intimate – **something of that I'm very grateful** – whispered bowing her head to kiss Eagle's lips, kiss that was returned.

**--You are not the only one** – added after they broke apart, his voice was soft and deep, and it was clear that he liked what she just made a moment ago.

She laughed playfully –** Did you though that you would end like this?-**

**--How… this?**

**-- This…In love of a stranger from another world, and that you fight against her, when you arrived to this planet and that it's practically an immature little girl at your side…**

**--You aren't immature, very direct sometimes –** he laugh and she blush a little – **But I always liked that and as the little girl…well you stop been that a long time ago.**

**--I appreciate your words, but still you did not answer my question –**

**--If I though that all of this will happen? No. When I leave Autozam the only thing in my mind was to become the pillar, in a way for help Lantis, and specially 'cause my world. I was really sick back then and made a way to Cephiro make things worse, I was ready to die.**

**--To die at nineteen…to young for my taste** – she frown – **although at that age you were a Major –** she remember with pride.

--**Look who talks, the one that became a Magic Knight at fourteen and you are giving to me youth chats** – they laugh together, Eagle stroke her cheek softly and she enjoy the contact – **I believe that I can never be able to thanks fully to Hikaru** – he said looking at her with tenderness –** I really wouldn't like missing this.**

* * *

**Eagle's Dorm four years earlier and 1 month after the final battle **

It wasn't real but it look like and he like seen it. For someone born in a planet like Autozam in which everything was technology and polution, it was nice to see something green.

Although is body was unable to move, he was slowly recovering and Eagle's mind it was more active than ever. Hikaru made this field of flower just for him, it relaxed and this was good for his recovery, suddenly he felt that it wasn't alone anymore.

**--Hello! How was school?** – He asked Hikaru

**--Good but tired –**

He smile to her –**and the others? –** talking about Umi and Fuu, they also visit and worry about him.

**--Fuu had to go with her sister and Umi…really I don't know, she was talking with Guru Clef and she look full of enthusiasm. It's been several days that she stays asking him things.**

**--So rare, it's not for been mean, but she doesn't look very academic if I can say that.** – he joke

**--! I ear that!** – yelled the newcomer – **all right, I'm not like Fuu that's for sure, but that doesn't make me an ignorant, for your information I'm one of the best at my class.** – she said indignant.

--**Ok, ok I'm very sorry** – said the blond – **I didn't mean to say that you are an ignorant.**

**--And I that I had a surprise for you** – she pretend to be hurt –** but after this I believe that I won't give nothing to you.**

Hikaru was laughing and the young Major would make the same but it wasn't part of the game so – **I humblely ask the forgiveness of the Magic Knight of Water and I promise that this offence will never repeat again.**

Umi look at him solemnly and say – **You are forgiven** – after that she wasn't able to control any more and seen the faces of her friends start laughing, making the other to laugh more.

--**And what thing was that keep you busy** – Ask Hikaru between laugh.

--**This **– and removing her hands from her back she show them a tray of chocolate cakes – **what do you think?**

**--But how? –** Wanted to know the last pillar –** I though that it was impossible to make things for eat.**

**--It's truth **– answered her friend

--**I don't understand** – say Eagle

--**The food can't be made it from nowhere, because is something 100 physics, without a mental quality, and with the differences that the other images this has flavor.**

**--that it's what I know** – Hikaru said

**--But, if the food already exist in the real world and you use the right spell…**

**--Are you saying that we can eat this?**

**--Yes, although they really do not feed, they only give to you the sensation that it's real, why don't you try some?** – her offer wasn't rejected.

**--Tasty -**

--**Delicious…** – Eagle that a long time doesn't know of flavor was really happy.

--**Every time that you make it are better** – congrats the knight of fire.

--**You made this? –** Ask the almost pillar

**--Yep. I have the habit of make candies and desserts, it's the only thing that I can do right in the kitchen – sigh – I know that you didn't feel hungry because Guru Clef feed you through his magic, but I though that it'll be boring not be able to taste flavors, I could had this days earlier but I had several failures before I was able to made the right spell. Do you like it?-**

**--Are you kidding me, I love it, Thank you Umi **– and he give a big bite onto his cake, making more than a laugh by his reaction.

Since then, every time that they go to visit him, always take with them candies and other stuff for eating. Eagle was grateful for all the attentions from the people of Cephiro, and the knights, without mention all the effort from Geo and Zazu for enter on his mind (the first time they didn't last more than a few minutes) and giving him news from Autozam and his father. His progress was going up every day, and although it will take some time, Guru Clef was fully sure that he will have a complete recovery, after all he almost was the pillar of Cephiro.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter two…see you on chapter three…

I hope you enjoyed...


	3. Chapter Worrying

**Author words:** you know all the characters belong to Clamp, and for Eagle's father, I had to invent a name because so far I didn't listen it or read it.

**Translator words:** it's good to know that some people out there already read the story… please if you like it leave reviews. And for **KisaraCrystal** thanks for read it, here you got the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Worrying**

Two people are walking in the main room of Cephiro's Castle, one of them it was a young man with green hair and eye like honey, the other one was a short person who has several centuries of life but to simple view looks like a little boy. Something was worrying them.

--**This waiting is killing me!** – said the now king of Cephiro.

--**Relax Ferio** – said the Guru

**--Relax? But they have to be here hours ago!** - moving his arms in a desperate sigh

--**Lantis and Larfaga already are investigating, let's calm down.-**

Ferio sat at his throne – **I know I'm been paranoid, but this isn't normal. Autozam's people are always on time, and we are waiting them since morning…and it's almost nigh! **– he put on his hand on his forehead – **What I'm suppose to say to Eagle?-**

**--That it as been a delay, nothing more for now we didn't know what's going on, so we can be sure of nothing.-**

**--I know that, but I said the same since this morning and I believe that he deserve more information than that, do not forget Guru Clef that his father was coming in that trip.- **

**--I do not forget Ferio, but we didn't get anything by worrying him in that way. I remind you that we didn't have very much information.- **

While Guru Clef and the Young King continue they argue, in his dorm a young autozamit was restless. This delay wasn't normal, there as been to many hours without news and that make him think in a thousand possibilities of accidents during the trip, each one more dangerous than the other.

"The bad news travel fast Eagle, try to relax, if something were wrong they will say to you" That's was what the Major say to himself, but something refuse to relax. The existence of different kinds of politicians groups it was something pretty normal in Autozam government it as always existed and remains the same for many years to come, that's what Eagle though. But in the last few years not everything was going right. The shortage of resort is growing and he was afraid of the things that some extremist groups can do to achieve power. It was truth that always has been differences between the groups but they always managed to work together for they own world. Now, thing are critical and he was afraid for his people, but the most he was afraid for his father.

**On Earth**

On Ryusaki's house three girls were getting ready for the school year end vacations.

--**Girls sure that you didn't need food?** – ask worry Umi's mother seen that they have everything ready but no food.

--**Don't worry mom, we had everything planned.**

**--Yes Mrs. Ryusaki** – say Fuu – **the trip it's not long and we have everything there.-**

**--Do not worry, we will be fine** – assure Hikaru

Seen them so secure, she has to resign and accept they words although she say again that if they have problems or need anything don't hesitate in call. She got out of her daughter's room saying that they have to go down for eat something before go. – **I know that you have all settled down but I don't think on leavening you girls with that empty stomach.-**

**--Do you think that someday we will be able to say the truth to our families? –** ask Umi

**--I hope so** – say Hikaru – **I will love to that they will able to go to Cephiro! –**

**--Do you think that Lantis can do something about Masaru and Kakeru?** – Joked Fuu making laugh the others, it was know that her brother were very protective, and she been the only woman it was worse. It was impossible not to laugh when you imagine the reaction of knowledge, her "sweet and innocent Hikaru" was dating a man 5 years old than her and he was and expert warrior, since almost a yeard.

--**I hope Lantis knows how to run, because when they find out and meet him, he will need that – said Umi**

**--Don't worry about him, that's way I have Satoru he can control that two.-**

**--I will like to have a brother like you **– sigh the water knight –** been an only child it's tired, especially when your parents always are trying to find someone for dating.**

**--Well…find somebody and the problem is over **– said Fuu

**--Yeah like if was so easy –**

**--It's not difficult** – both of her friends speak at the same time.

--**Well…in your situation, definitely no, but with me the things are not working –**

**--But you have Ascot** – remind the blond.

**--That's truth, Ascot loves you very much Umi** – continue Hikaru

**--I know, but I only see him has a friend nothing more –** she reply sadly **– I don't like the idea of start something and end hurting him.**

**--I understand** – said understanding the knight of wind – **But Umi, at your school you have a hundred of suitors, Are you sure that no one likes you?**

**--Not in that way, no –**

**--Then, no one has ever called your attention? **– Ask the knight of fire.

**--No** – It was a lie, of course there was somebody, but that somebody was definitely out of her rank and she know it. There wasn't the single possibility that someone like Guru Clef see her in that way. "Even it's possible that it's only admiration and whim" she though.

The friends stop on the subject. Fall in love from the nigh to the morning wasn't something of live and death and force a relationship wasn't the best idea in the universe. What it's going to happen, it will happen in the right time.

When they finished their meal, thanked Umi's mother and leave taking their bags. They went to the train station, they are going to Cephiro but for no arise suspect about their disappearance, decided to ask borrow Fuu's beach house, the parents of Fuu accepted gladly.

The trip was nice and before sunset they were on the house, they unpack all the stuff, because they will have to come back to the take care of house and because they were thinking to bring with them their friends for they can meet their own world. Once everything ready, they opened the portal to Cephiro.

**Cephiro, Eagle's dorm**

The young man was still seating on his bed, trying to relax when suddenly the tree friends enter…Eagle give tehn one of his classic smiles, but that doesn't avoid that they noted the worrying look on his eyes. Together in a quiet agreement work on cheer him up.

**--You look so much better Eagle** – congrats Fuu – **you didn't look like you were at coma.-**

**--Thanks Fuu, but I still have a lot way to recovery, I'm not capable of been up for more that a few hours and I can't go far.**

**--But Guru Clef told wonders of you strong will and recovery** – Hikaru said.

--**And even if he didn't said that, it can be see – Umi said – you are not weak anymore and I bet that you will be walking for longer periods of time.**

**--Thanks** – he smile and this time his smile was sincere.

In that moment Guru Clef enter in the room, finally with news of the travellers, apparently the ship had some kind of damage that was obviously sabotage. Fortunately it didn't go to something bigger than that and everybody was fine.

The relief that was on Eagle face was pretty notorious and even more when saw that his father enter in his room with Lantis and Ferio has escort. The President and the Major were look alike, the only difference (beside the years) was President's beard and his eyes were grey almost silver.

The meeting between Silver and Eagle Vision was emotive and after the presentations and gratitude for all the care towards his son, all of them leave father and son for they could have a more private talk.

From the five days planned for the visit, the autozamits only were able to stay two and one of them bye the reparations on the ship. However and with all the worries, were two nicer days for the Vision, Eagle's recovery was more faster this days and his was up more of the half of each day. When the goodbye come Eagle ask to Geo that he most be in contact with him sooner, which his friend answered that he was going to regret that, because he would let him rest with all the messages.

--**King Ferio, Guru Clef, Magic Knights and Lantis, Thank you very much for take care of my son** – The President said.

--**You don't have to give thanks, in truth Eagle as done almost all the work** – Guru Clef replied

--**Even then I'm deeply appreciated** – he made a small bow - I** hope that I could see you soon and in better circumstances** –

**--We hope that too** – the young King said – Has **soon as we can we would made a visit to Autozam for see what can we do about your environmental problem** – shaking hands whit the President.

Before everyone get into the ship, Umi give a small box to Geo, Zazu and the President, also she give to them a basket. Silver thank her gift although it seem strange to him, until Geo say:

--**Is this what I think it is?** -She respond affirmatively –** Thank you! nobody made Candies like you do!**

**--You are more addicted to candies than Eagle!** - She laugh and between all the laugh even Geo's , The President give to Umi a smile and thanked the present again.In the few time that he was able to be in Cephiro, he had get along with this tree girls.

The day after the autozamits left, the knights decided that it was time for their friends to go to their own world, and without to much effort they convinced their friends to go. Eagle was the most faster in accept, he still wasn't able to go very far from the castle and it wasn't much fun. And the perspective to be able to know another landscape, It's appealing, besides in that way he can rest his mind of all the worries that don't help on his recovery.

* * *

See you in next chapter...

thanks for reading it.


	4. Chapter Untitled

**Translator words:** Sorry for my delay, this last weeks were full of stuff to do…but here I'm… I hope you enjoy the chapter… **Kisaracrystal** Gomen!! I didn't have time at work for update sooner but here you got I hope you like it…see you

**Untitled**

At the sea shore, was an attractive tall young man with blond almost white hair, he was wearing sandals and was dressed with a white sweatshirt without sleeves and a pair of jeans. Eagle was looking the ocean in front of him been unable to remove his eyes of it.

**--Beautiful** – he whispered completely hypnotized by the movements of the waves and the ocean breeze.

--**Eagle **– spoke Umi in time that she put on his shoulder her hand – **We are ready for lunch, it's better if you come or Ferio wild leave you without food **– that words made him smile.

While they were walking towards the group, the other (the two couples and Presea, Ascot and Caldina) they have already set the blanket for the picnic. Umi was watching the autozamit, she would never forget that spark on Eagle's eyes when they arrived to the beach, really was on ecstasy about this place. She was sure that if he was completely healed he will be on the water right now. She didn't regret taking him here.

--**Is this the first time that you see the ocean?-**

**--No** – she send to him a confused look – **Autozam has a sea, although it's a death sea** – his look was sad – **I never think that the sea will be so beautiful, I'm glad that I had come, thank you for inviting me.-** He said looking at her.

**--You're welcome -**

Al afternoon was simply nice, after eating they walk through the beach shore until the small town. Lantis was smiling in a sweet way every time that Hikaru get excited with something in one of the many handmade spots, and she was able to feel how her heartbeat were faster every time that she feel him staring at her. Fuu was holding Ferio's arm and was answering each one of the questions of the young King while he was looking at her with a bad hidden adoration, making the bold laugh.

**--Cephiro deserve a respectful King** – she said seriously –** what will happened when your citizens note that you haven't paying attention to the explanation that you request? –**

**--Well they will have apologize me** – answered the young man, he was dressed with a brown break wind and black fishing pants – **although…I will let them know that my attention was on…more important matters** – said stroking her cheek and making Fuu face turn red.

**--Ferio, leave her alone or she will end lighting the street with her face** – joke Caldina, she was wearing a orange bikini and a yellow wraparound skirt with shades of red and orange. Besides her was walking a tall bold woman her hair in a ponytail and dressed with a white dress, she was having some trouble trying to holding her laugh.

**--Caldina!** – yelled Fuu

**--Presea!** – The King was speaking – **from Caldina I can understand but from you?**

**--Sorry **– said the woman still trying to control herself – **bu..but..i…can't…-**

**--What way to treat your King if wasn't because I love you very much…-**

**--Relax Ferio **– Start Umi – **she was just joking** – In truth she was trying not to laugh too. But she didn't do it for her friend – **Besides, Caldina with what right do you speak? If Larfaga were here you will be hanging from his neck.**

Caldina sigh. **- Yeah that's truth, my foolish adorable sword men why is he so responsible? – **

**--That it's his way –** answered Lantis who by the way was dressed with a black shirt and jeans – **He told that Guru Clef have many occupations and that his presence was necessary at home. I'm wondering if it would be better if I stayed at home to and helped them.- **

**--No way!! **– yelled Caldina – **Don't worry Lantis that man doesn't have remedy…Guru Clef himself said that there's no problem, even he recommended to Ferio to take a break from his work, And there he goes and decides to stay.-**

**--Don't get mad Caldina** – requested Ascot – **I didn't understand my self, but that's his way…he already was a workaholic since you meet him.-**

**--Yeah…he always as been obsessed with his work…but I love him just the way he is, doesn't matter that he didn't come today, a will fix something for he can rest.** – said secure of herself, the women didn't say anything only give nervous smiles, and the men…well they worry about the security of their friend.

Without noted they arrived to the end of the dock, just before the sunset. Together look how the sky turns from orange to dark red. The sound of the waves was relaxing, and the dock lights were turning on. In that atmosphere, the couples went together, Fuu lie down on Ferio and he hug her, Lantis got closer to Hikaru by her back and embrace her, Hikaru look up to him and smile. Everyone else just look at them while they look how slowly the night was falling upon them.

Ascot was looking at Umi, this didn't bother her but make her feel sad. Eagle was puzzles with her reaction, he never before saw the water knight sad, although making some think, he remembered the way that Ascot behave in front of her, he suppose that it involve matters of the heart.

Caldina sigh and not because his companion wasn't with her (a thought that went through her head yes) but because she know that Umi and Ascot look good together, simply the situation never give more for they friendship turn in something more. Presea lie her hand on her friend shoulder.

--**Ascot is a strong boy it's for sure that his heart will go on –**

**-- I know the good thing is that this didn't affect the friendship with her, otherwise he will be devastated.-**

The little chat was made in whispers, but not to low because the Major that was beside them and behind of the almost couple, was able to hear them.

'So it was that then, I wonder why they are not together…it's obviously that she care and worry for him they spend a lot of time together in Cephiro'. It was notorious for him that they look good one beside the other and that they have strong ties.

Finally they decided return home. Because of the multiples obligations at Cephiro, Caldina, Presea and Eagle were the only ones that didn't have to come back the next day, but they were more than sure that this will not affect they fun, so they planed to spend the night playing cards and telling some ghost tales before go to sleep. The night will be long.

The next day and after breakfast, the three cephirian man said their goodbyes and headed home. Umi was now on the balcony enjoying the sea breeze, Eagle stood by her side doing the same, for him the sea breeze was the best.

**--You worry that he is sad don't you? **– ask without remove his eyes from the ocean view

For her the question was a totally surprise, but she quickly understood the topic – **Yes –** answered – **I don't like seen him in that way for my couse, I really would like to be able of seen him in the way that he want but… -** her voice was suddenly off, and her eyes reflect anxiety.

**--Umi he isn't asking that you fall in love with him, he just want an opportunity** - reasoned – **Ascot is a good person, why you didn't aloud that he shows how much love you? **– she remain quiet, unable to respond that question, she wanted to answer him but there was something that couldn't let her, Eagle realized that and understood everything – **Umm…** - he was surprised by his discover – **I see, there's someone else, right? –**

A soft shade of pink appear on Umi's cheeks while she say yes moving her head. They remain in silence for a time, she sigh and then spoke – **it's something impossible…I don't have opportunity that he notice me, even I'm not sure if all this is love, but…I know that it's a strong feeling that I can take out of my head…-** He was listening attentive her confession, nobody else listen her words, they were at the kitchen –** I know that I most go on, forget everything and what better than that, a new relation but…but I can't do that to Ascot, I can't use him in that way it wouldn't be fair.-**

The silence would be uncomfortable if Caldina doesn't show up, searching for them for go to the beach and has they didn't help at the kitchen, she gived to them the basket, the blanket and the umbrella for the sun.

--** Ejem…Do you forget something else?** – Asked and anger Umi

**--Umm, now that you mention you could take the towels too. What do you think?** – asking to ones that are coming from inside the house, they just laugh.

**--Caldina**…- Ryusaky's heir was going to explode. One hand in her shoulder, making her turn around and see Eagle trying to hold his laughter.

--**I will take the basket and the umbrella** – taking from the dancer hands – **I'm the only man and I have to be a gentleman** – said winking an eye made that more than her blushed with the attractive feature.

* * *

**At Cephiro**

Ferio was already working and was arranging an official visit to Autozam in hope to find a solution for the environmental problems and for made stronger the relationship between the planets. Guru Clef was searching on ancient scripts with the same purpose and in the way was teaching the young King how to manage all the issues of the state. Cephiro was a pacific world, but they have to take care of the wellbeing of the citizens, and something that require most of their time right now was the regulation of the trade. Put on laws was one thing but make sure that the traders don't fall on corruption was another thing. Besides he have to act at the high of his rank, showing to the others that he was worthy of his position but without lost his humanity and contact with the people in the way, this wasn't going to kill him of tiredness but still made full in advance for 3 months his agenda.

Ascot was busy teaching the people about the magic creatures, for they will able to distinguish between a dangerous one from a one just simply terrifying but harmless. He was also the one who take care of the species in danger, which included plants too. Larfaga was busy with the security in general and the proper trainer of the troops, he not just teach battle techniques, but he worried about the unification of the troops has a team, also he was teaching them to be a warrior full of honor and not to become an arrogant murderer.

And last there was Lantis, he was in charge of the patrol that guards the reconstructions zones and take care of the citizens, he was teaching too autozamits habits to Ferio, training him for his next meeting and teaching too some techniques has a warrior.

Ferio and Guru Clef were reading Lantis report about the towns at the south, when an urgent statement arrived from Chizeta, things don't look pretty good for the monarchy of that far planet, the population was reaching the limits of the planet and The Sultan was asking an audience with the King Ferio for see the possibility of some of his citizens (with the most complicated situation) can be welcome in Cephiro.

**--It's a fair request** – said the young King when he finished reading the document –** in the end they give up of conquer us and became our allied in the fight against Devonair. Besides the Princess are great friends of us and I think it's time for help them, don't you think so? –**

**--I'm totally agree with that **– answered the Guru – **the problem here is your agenda, the visit to Autozam is in two days and this situation requires your presence in Chizeta soon as possible.-**

**--Yes I know, but I can cancel our visit to Autozam **– he put his hand on his chin, thinking – **Although… doesn't mean that we have to cancel the meeting…-** The Guru was listening – **If someone were able to go in my representation until I can go…**

**--You are starting to think as a King **– smiled satisfied Guru Clef – **Who are you going to send – **

**--Someone needs to stay here when I'm in Autozam, so you can'…, let's see…I think Caldina and Umi will be the best option.**

**--Are you sure? –**

**--Yes, no one is better than a Chizetan for understand the situation and the way of think of the people. And Umi, she had and excellent relationship with Tata and Tatra and do not forget that although she is a Magic Knight she is also is from other planet…**

**--Which made of her an excellent impartial judge – finished Guru Clef.**

**--Exactly, what do you think? –**

**_--_That you had though very well –**

**--In that case we have to ask them and wait their answer, Can you contact Hikaru? –**

**--Immediately –**

* * *

I hope do not delay much with the next chapter….

See you….


	5. Chapter Chizeta's Party

Sorry my delay...but here I am..its just tha almost of my free time was dedicated to wach the olimpics...weee and tomorrow its the end, so i hope update faster...

* * *

Chizeta's condition has improve in this past years. Certainly the colonies that are now at Cephiro were a good help with the overpopulation problem plus the cephirian magic and the autozamit technology that made able the stabilization of the land truth this last one was on experimentation and I was necessary to made all this very carefully for do not damage the environment of the planet (something that Autozam learn by experience) But the chizetan people were very happy specially on this date.

That day promises to be beautiful, full of joy, with dances and games for the celebration to come. Tatra the Princes Heir to the Throne of Chizeta was celebrating her 21 birthday and in the planet was able to see all the joy for that.

I the room of the princes was Tata and Umi helping her to finish smarten up.

**--I don't understand why you don't let me to fix your hair?** – complain the younger of the princess.

**--Tata, understand that I don't like this kind of hairstyle-** explain the oldest

--**But you look soo good!** –

--**Little sister, are you saying that I don't look good when I don't use this?** – Joke

--**Urg! You understand me perfectly!** – The younger answered – **Umi! Help me with her say that she is 21 today! –**

--**Tata is right, this date is important you can't use you hair like everyday**…

--**SEE!!** – said victorious

-**-Although I don't think necessary that you use your hair up** – finished Umi a second latter

Tata almost fall – **How is this?** – Asked – **can we know of which side are you?**

--**Relax it's not necessary for you to kill me what I meant to say is that she can use an other kind of hairstyle and not necessary up like you **– explain her – **it is not the point that she is uncomfortable at the party –**

The younger of the sisters doesn't understood fully the idea, so Umi decided to show her the idea without giving time for react to Tatra, she take one of the comb and start to comb her hair.

Meanwhile The Sultan was at the entrance to welcome the retinue of Autozam, at the head of them was Eagle. The official introduction was already past, and now they were walking thought the hallways of the palace. The conversation between them was friendly. Although The Sultan was much older than Eagle the years of alliance helped to create a close relationship between them, besides there was their mutual love for some young beautiful lady with eyes and hair like sky. The Sultan smile remembering the child that Ferio had sent four years back.

**Throne Hall Four Years Back**

The Sultan, his wife and his two daughters were waiting the arrive of the representatives of King Ferio, The ship of that magic world was just a few minutes of arrive and the two princesses were very exited and happy with the idea of seen Umi again. Tatra has usual was taking it slow and with a calm joy, Tata however was different.

--**At what time are they going to arrive?** – letting herself fall on the biggest an spongy cushions.

**--Be patience daughter** – Rayla the mother, said

--**It's truth remember that the trip is long** – added Tatra while pouring tea for everyone.

**--I know –** said the youngest of the princess

The Sultan laugh quietly for the impatience of her daughter – **So strong your wish to see the knight of water, Tata?**

Tata sigh – **Yes Father** – she then receive the tea that Tatra was giving to her.

--**Relax you will have plenty of time to talk to her once they are here. It isn't my intention to made of them slaves with one meeting after other and less with that trip** – explain her father – **Although both of you please don't leave Caldina without attentions.**

**--Your Father is right **– continued the woman – **She has been traveling all this time with young Umi and it wouldn't be fair that you didn't give her the attention that she deserve.**

**--And do not forget that she is one of us. –**

**--Do not worry Father** – Tatra say - **I assure you that we are going to welcome in both of them has they deserve, isn't it truth Tata?**

**--Yes –**

**--Very well then **– answered the couple at the same time.

Meantime Cephiro's ship was passing through the atmosphere of Chizeta, Umi was observing everything from one of the windows of the ship. She was happy to see again the princesses, but she was a little pensive. She was no worry about the idea of been an ambassador, Caldina had explain to her the habits of the chizetans and she have plenty confidence in her skills for conversation and negotiation. She was more distressed for leave Ascot thinking on her. 'I can't think in that way, Ascot is strong, he will miss me but he wouldn't die for see me. Don't be so selfish Umi Ryusaki!! Besides there is also what Eagle said…'

**_Flash back _**

_Umi was packing her stuff and getting everything ready for her diplomatic trip, when someone nock on her door._

_**--Come in** – said without turn around, the door was open and a shadow was starting to form behind her._

**_--Well, I see you are ready –_**

_**--Eagle!** – She turn quickly and end face to face with him._

_**--Am I so ugly for scare you in that way?** - Joke Eagle_

_--**Very Funny** – she laugh – **No it's not that, well…I…**_

**_--You didn't expect that it will be me right? –_**

_**--Right, but now that you are here…**- she move her stuff from the bed for made space for him – **Sit** – sitting her at the same time._

_**--Thanks** – taken the place beside her. He felt her staring with her blue eyes, interrogating him –** I just wanted to know how you been – **_

**_--Fine…why? - _**

_**--Because on Earth I ask and said things that…**- he hesitate seeing how she remove her look from him –** make you uncomfortable, and as I see they still do…I want to apologize. –**_

_She look at him again and saw that he feel guilty – **You don't have to** – she smile – **In truth, since a long time I wanted to talk about it with someone, but I wasn't able to do that, so talk to you help me…Thanks.**_

**_--I'm glad to listen that, but if is truth why are you so sad?_**

**_--It's not sadness, it's just… I feel like I'm runaway –_**

**_--From Ascot? –_**

_**--From him and from everything –** she stand up – **I Love Cephiro! But been here I can't avoid hurting Ascot, can't lie to my friends, can't…--** The Major saw how she hesitate – **can't see him. –**_

**_--Oh He his from this planet? _**

_--She barely moved her head –** In fact he is…he is…-** she can't go on because Eagle put a finger on her lips, when he remove his finger she look at him surprised._

_Eagle look at her in a tender way an put his hands on her shoulders – I** appreciate the confidence more that you believe, but it's obvious that you are not ready for tell his name to anyone. When you really feel assure and need to share your secret…then the only thing that you need to do is search me, agree? **– Given to her one of his classic smiles._

_**--Agree** – She ended resting her head on her chest – **Thank you –**_

_--**You're welcome** – Said him, stroking her hair 'it's so soft' he though – **It's the less that I can do for my favorite cook. Can you leave me that recipe of chocolate and nuts dessert? I don't want to starve while you aren't here.**_

_**--You are helpless **– she said laughing_

**_End of Flash Back _**

Umi smile remembering that.

--**Well I see you very happy** – Said Caldina that just arrived at her side – **Happy for see again the princesses?**

**--Yeah! – **

**--You don't have to wait much longer we are going to land in three minutes. – **

Passed that time, they were walking through the Palace of Chizeta, they were going to the Throne Hall, the hallways were biggest and the architecture was remarkable with fine cutting on the pillars and arches and Umi was able to see that all have a fine gold-plated on it. Finally they stop in front a large door, passing that door was a waiting room, separated only by silk covers from the Throne hall.

After the two women were introduced properly, the guards retire from the throne room leaving only the royalty with their two guests. They stood there, just as Caldina explained to Umi before the habits of respect for their Rulers, they kneel down and then low their body with her hands in front of them in a total view of submission.

In that position they wait for the words of the rulers.

**--On your feet Caldina, Chizeta's Child and Umi Ryuzaki Magic Knight of Water** – Said a deep and respectful voice, they obediently always keeping their gaze on the floor. They can listen how someone made a clap and the silk covers were open at the moment. When the royal family were uncover the Sultan spoke to them – **Both of you are Welcome to Chizeta, ambassadors of King Ferio from Cephiro – **

**--It is an honor be at your presence your highness –** Said the dancer still with her gaze down

--**At the name of Cephiro we thank you your hospitality and friendship** – Umi didn't move her gaze from the floor while she was speaking.

--**On the contrary you are the ones that honor us by traveling from far in answer for our need.** – The Sultan got up from his throne and walk to their guests stop just at ten feet from them. –** In the name of the Chizeta citizens we thank you** - putting his hand on his chest at the level of the heart made a small bow.

Once The Sultan was finished, Caldina and Umi up their gazes to meet a tall man, tan skin, short and red bear, a

Turban was covering his head and neck and fine Arabian clothes that Umi ever saw. The Sultan was looking at them to seeing how beautiful are both women, nut he was impressed for Umis eyes, they were from and incredible blue and show assurance of herself and a deep sincerity. That eyes definitely like him / I don't even know her and I understand why my daughters love her so much./

* * *

End of this chapter, hope you enjoyed…


	6. Chapter Chizeta's Problem I

Here is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it

* * *

That day the Princesses take to Umi and Caldina to a walk across the palace and the surroundings, explaining to them the meaning of every picture and every statue that they pass their way. The young knight was giving all her attention to every word that the princesses said and in time to time she give a small smile seeing hoe the dancer look exiting all that pieces of art that describe the history of a great and memorable but distant past. She can only imagine the feelings of Caldina walking through the palace and saw with their own eyes all this things so precious for the chizetan people.

At the end of the day the Princesses escort their guests to their rooms and check that everything was fine.

--**We know that you have your own dresses Umi** – begin Tatra – **but we through that it will be a good idea that you have some of us.**

**--You don't have to worry **– assure Tata – **this time we arrange for you, clothes that not show your belly button** –remembering her reaction when she was dressed with clothes to revealing for her.

**--thanks but you don't have to bother whit that**

Tatra took kindly her hand – **it wasn't a bother, consider this as a welcome present for a very dearest friend- **

**--Urg…stop sister don't be so sentimental** – Tata was feeling the same but she wasn't ready for saying in words, the only signal of this was a soft blush on her tanned skin.

The next morning was pretty busy for the two Emissaries .For the beginning, The Sultan already have a journey across the capital, for their guest that way they well be able to see the magnitude of the problem. Umi saw with amazement that although all the ways and houses where in perfect condition of pavement and construction the streets were extremely narrow 'and I thought that Tokyo had problems…' Caldina sigh, she though in saw something like that.

--**I see that the situation is worst since I left, the things were bad on the capital and the work was less every day but I never imagine that will reach this point…**

**--Majesty, what happen here? **

**--Everything that happened here is for the instability of the planet** – start to explain – **The chizetan people as you most know are originally from the center of the planet, this wasn't a problem until a fourth hundred years ago, although our people have a long life and good health the births were few and the new born were weak.**

**--You see Umi **– Caldina continued – **In a very old story the Great Visir Yasha was a very intelligent and ambitious man with the pass of the years he begun to feel a incredible desire for power that finally take him to try and take the sultanate on his own hands.**

**--My ancestor Kafta, was able to defeat him after a great battle and keep his spirit in the abysm of time. It was preferable made and execution, but Yasha was a clairvoyant too and our law forbidden expressly to take the life of everyone that as this gift, it doesn't matter how bad they use it.** – The Sultan hesitated - **The thing is that he Throw a curse to all the women, noble and citizen, for all their births were extremely difficult.**

**--How Horrible –**

**--However his powers were limited and he know that soon or later his curse was going to lose the effect, so he used the last of his power for made the extremes of the planet disable for live there. In the beginning people laughed about that, they were so few that they don't care what happened to that distant lands, but they were really worried for keeping their new born alive and secure, they didn't saw the problem in that. **

**--Until the curse was off and the numbers of births were up returning to normality **– finishes Umi

**--Much better than normal Knight of Water much better –** regret The Sultan – **thanks of the weakness of the children all the chizetan doctors work day and night for made new medicaments and vitamins supplements for made the children able to resist the diseases and when they found a way for make of them stables on their health they created vaccines. By the time that Yasha's curse lose effect, our medicine was to advance and it was pretty rare that a disease kill someone. Actually even a flu it is pretty rare to see. On the top of that add our life average…**

**--The Population go up and soon was the necessity of expand our territory Yasha saw this and that's way the thing with the extremes of the planet.**

**--I Understand-** Umi said.

**--However when I left the problem wasn't so bad** – said Caldina – **It was more a problem of not having job that for space.**

**--Unfortunately the bad shape of the extremes of the planet has beginning to affect the center** – Umi was very interested on that fact and Caldina was eye wide alarmed – **at the beginning was only a problem of the earth this hinder our harvest then were the climatic changes and in short time the earthquakes and the landslides-**

**--Landslides?-** now Caldina was very worry and Umi was holding her hands for support

--**Yes, and that is what truly worries me more** – the eyes of The Sultan reflect sadness – **If this keep going it will be no only a problem of over population and job we may lose our planet.**

This conversation filled with horror and anxiety specially Caldina. Umi remembered how was Cephiro when they lost the protection of Princess Emerald. It was obvious that Chizetas problem was much bigger and in this world the power of will it was not help. It was something pretty serious.

After the journey both women went to one of the meetings that the Sultan hold with his advisers, that way they were able to know that the earthquakes had stop but the lands surrounding were very fragile. This instability was near to the cities now and the geologies know this it was convenient to evacuee the people.

Also they give the report to the Sultan over the situation of the biggest cities and the refugees they also were evacuee, Umi was amazed that a lot of royal ships were adapted as shelter and that even there were citizens living in areas of the palace for the army and the sick bay.

For Last a big crystal sphere, both women were able to see the affected zones. Umi was expecting to see dry lands, but what she saw was much worse, apparently the land was firm, but suddenly everything start to moving like a jelly an earthquake, when everything stop Caldina sigh in relieve but at the same time three large cracks open their way across the land. Umi was worry seeing how Caldinas lips lost their color and she made her way for support her although she was feeling like she cannot do anything for help them. She wasn't sure of what to do, but that people need their help and need it right know.

The Sultan himself, firm all the meeting , was feeling overwhelming for the last reports and the last vision of the earthquake, all the council was in the same shape, that's how the meeting ended. Caldina was a little dizzy and the Sultan recommended that she went to rest. She accepted and after a small bow she retired.

The Sultan and Umi were left alone. She saw a great pain in his eyes and sincerely that doesn't surprised. Know she was able to understood Tata and Tatra and now more that ever she was grateful that they abandoned their plan to invade Cephiro.

--**Majesty, I'm not really sure in what way can I help, but I promise do everything that it is in my power for help you and your people.**

**--That means a lot for me Magic Knight of Water, I and my people are grateful for you being her.**

**--Highness, I prefer be called only Umi when the protocol doesn't indicated other thing** – she said friendly

--**I understand and it will be in that way Umi** – he look at her paternally – **but in that case I ask the same favor, it is not very comfortable be called highness for someone very dearly for my daughters **– he said to her like if he was telling her a big secret.

--**I try…Marcus** – smiled – **but I cannot promise anything** – saying to him that it was pretty difficult do that

He laugh – **Good good, I know that its difficult, I had the same problem with Rayla when I met her. You don't have idea how irritating can be the throne when the woman that you love insist in calling you Prince or Majesty or Highness…-** Umi was unable to laugh this time seeing how he remember this stuff

**--Marcus San I think that you should rest too, you look tired-**

**--I think that I will follow you advice young lady I really need it and you too**. – added – **Now if you aloud me** – he offer his right arm to her and she accepted – **I will escort you to your room before to return to my wife arms** – almost arriving to her room he say talk – **You have to sleep well my daughters and Caldina will pass for you tomorrow for lunch so don't worry.**

Soon they arrived at the correct room for her and after their goodbyes Marcus continued his way, arriving at his own room Rayla was waiting for him with tea already made. He look at her with tender, remembering how she use to do this when they were younger, it was her way of telling him that she care for him and that he can count with her.

**--How was the meeting?** – ask meanwhile she offer a cup of tea to him and he was taking seat.

**--Same like the last ones** – and he begin to tell all that had happened, she didn't say anything while her husband was talking – **Caldina ended pretty affected I think that I had to be a little more gentle in the moment on explain the situation** – he take a sip of tea

--**You cannot do or say anything now I don't think that was possible to make soft the news** – she said – **do not worry darling she is a strong woman, you can see that in her eyes, everything is going to be alright**

**--I hope so-**

**--And how reaction the young magic knight?-**

**--She was genuinely worried I can saw that but she didn't left herself defeated by the impact of the problem, she work it out and eventually she was a support for Caldina in all the way.**

**--She is a sweet young lady although a little impulsive like our Tata, and very dedicated for what I listen from Tatra.**

**--I think King Ferio send the right persons although I have to admit that the youth of the girl make me doubt **– confessed Marcus

**--I remind you Marcus that our Tata have the same age**

**--I know I know** – he apologize – **and now I see why they confided in her. She really knows how to listen and she has interest on what you are saying to her, many times I saw how she was indignanted while I was telling the story of Kafta and Yasha, but she reminded quiet and in the meeting she was terrify with what she saw and nevertheless she saw everything, it was like she wanted to print everything in her memory without leaving any detail.**

**--It must be very difficult to stand all that quietly**

**--On that you are wrong although she was equally affected like Caldina, when we start talking about the evacuation, she took active part in the council. She ask at what exact distance were the risk zone from the nearest cities, how faster advance the landslide, and how many people have to be evacuee, how many resources and how many time do we have for do it.**

**-- Wow! And you thought that she will be scare –** reminded his wife

--**The members of the council were very impressed with her participation and I can tell you that Alcar was pleaced** – his wife open her mouth a little –** by his look I can tell that he his thinking on something to about that-**

Before the lunch time arrive, the news that the members of the council already had their interview with the emissaries of King Ferio and that they were taken the situation seriously, was passing through the palace people, also soldiers, refugees and citizens know that Umi has impressed Alcar, prince and nephew of the Sultan, that although been a gentle person he doesn't show his emotions so easy in front of stranger people and he was very exigent too…that simple fact made the people full of hope and their got more interest on know the young that had accomplished that…without forget that she also was the one that defeated Princess Tata too.

See you on next...

Thanks for read it


	7. Chapter Chizeta's Problem II

WOW I did it...I finished this chapter...sorry it took to long for me to update.

**For Pebbles of the Sand:** Ok, I remove the italic writing..but I remarked in black I think it's important that you can separate easely the narrator from the speaking people and yes I think Clef is Ok and Ascot too, but somehow I think Clef at the end of the day is to old for her and Ascot to young...at least that's my personal opinion P

**For KisaraCrystal:** Thank you so much for wait all this long for the chapter I hope you really enjoy it. I'll try to update soon although I can't promise that.

**For Playing Scrabble with Orcs:** Thanks for sugestions on my grammar, do not worry about your coments k? and I know that you think that you story is long (and it is P ) but also it's a GREAT one.

And las one but not less, **Tomoyo Higurashi**: Hola ! si estas revisando y leyendo esto...Gracias de nuevo por permitirme traducir tu historia, es genial!!

Umi and Caldina stayed two full weeks at Chizeta, attending the council meetings, visiting the cities that are located on the borders of the planet and observing the living conditions of the refugees. There were busy days for both women. Generally their diplomatic obligations start earlier in the morning and finished just before dinner time. It was frequently seen them very active through all the meetings with good mood, it was something that just shine every time on them. The true tiredness arrived by the end of the schedule day. But it wasn't so much physic it was a tiredness of spirit, and the eyes of Marcus reflected clearly that since a long time.

That night the princesses and their mother got ready for receive The Sultan, The Prince and the Emissaries. To achieve all the information for the critical and actual state of Chizeta, they traveled to the most affected areas of the planet they were out of the capital city three days now. At the beginning The Sultan was reticent to take the women on the trip…besides of being a traumatic experience it could be dangerous too but they insisted so much, particularly Caldina that he accepted.

The Sultan was on the head of the group that took Caldina to the orient regions, the most affected of the planet, mean while Alcar took Umi to the northwest, to a place were apparently as more resistance to the destruction, everything in that region was happening more slowly that the rest of the planet, the knight have the hope to find something that could help the rest of the planet.

It was time now for both groups return from their trip, Rayla had all set, the rooms were more comfortable and a banquet with music and dance was ready on their honor. She knew that they will come tired and emotionally broken for everything that they had seen.

The royal dinning room not only was full of splendor and wealth but also was friendly and cosy, ideal for welcome everyone. Having everything set, the Sultan's wife went to the main hall there she found only her older daughter, and decided to ask for Tata, although she already know the answer.

"**You know how she is, mama**" – answered cheerfull Tatra – "**She miss everyone so much, so she went to the observation tower for see how far they are and whom would arrive first**"

"**I imagine that**" – she only finished that last word when the steps of someone running were able to heard more close to them – "**Seems that your sister is very excited for what I can hear**"

The youngest princess arrive saying that both groups were very near now to the palace gates, and moments later everyone were now on the main hall, they were greaten bye Rayla, Tata and Tatra, then they move to the dinning room, leading the Sultan and his wife, and followed by their daughters. In there all helped for the tiredness of the trip, and were able to distract their minds from al the issues, it was something that thanked, the next day it's going to be the last day for Umi and Caldina in Chizeta and like the others, this one promise to be full of work, however if they need something in that moment was rest for tomorrow.

Sadly the next morning arrived soon and found Caldina talking with Guru Clef and Umi walking through the large library of the palace, with the help of the Princesses and Alcar looking and searching the major amount of information related with Yasha.

"**Well, lets review…**" – start the bluehaired – "**We have magic books, history, poetry** (Tatra insisted on that) **biography…**" – she feel like crying just with the view of towers of books and scripts that she have to check in search of something useful, but instead of that she sigh – "**Something else that can help?**"

"**Yes**" – Alcar voice was heard from behind of one bookseller – "**Tata, Tatra please search on the section of politic and military chronicles.**"

"**Right a way cousin**" – and Tatra go to were she was requested

"**Just a moment** "– Tata wasn't very comfortable receiving orders – "**Why us and not you?**"- demanded to know.

"**Lets jus say that I have my hands a little busy**" – for some rare reason his voice sound like he was fighting whit something, Tata followed her sister in mad mood – "**Umi**"

"**Yes**" – she was already sat near a table reading the information.

"**Can you help me with this? Please**" – the last word sound rare, like supplicate, she just have to turn around for see how the poor prince was holding a big box full of books and scrolls.

"**Ohh man!!**" – She rush to him for help him to hold the box, just in time – "**What are you thinking, holding that box by your self**"

"**That was not the original idea**" – he defended him self – "**I was looking for something that may help us and suddenly the box was falling over me**" – there was small blush over the tan skin of the prince and Umi have to hold her laugh, just imagine the poor prince in the stairs carrying that big box and trying to hold some balance for not fall –"**Don't laugh**"– told him guessing her thoughts.

"**I'm not**" – just the words sound like laughing, both look each other and decided to leave that subject, besides they still have a big box full of how know what for search something useful.

Inside they found old scrolls made for Yasha, also his diaries and magic books and some predictions, Umi was glad to see all this and after the princesses returned with their books requested for their cousin, the four begin to read everything for reject the stuff that doesn't help them on their task.

Meanwhile Caldina already finished to explain all to the Master Mage, whit all the details, the current situation and the danger that was on the planet. Guru Clef understood the risk, and told Caldina that he will be talking to the Sultan in one hour he himself needed time for contact King Ferio and made the properly arrangements in the palace, she communicated this to Marcus and Rayla whom send for the young ones at the library and for the rest of the council too. Soon everyone was in the Throne room waiting for Cephiro to made contact.

"**Umi my child what it's all that stuff that you are carrying?**" – Enquiry Caldina seeing the young woman with her arms full of books and scrolls.

"**The information that we found at the royal library, by the way your Majesty**"- Referring to Marcus- "**Is there any possibility that we can take this for Cephiro? I believe that Guru Clef will find this very useful.**"

"**Yasha's documents, his biography, two books of predictions, symbolism books and the chronicles of the battle against him?**" – He maid a quickly examination of everything that she was holding.

"**Yes, Majesty with your and the members of the council permission**".

The Sultan gave a quick look to the members of the council and saw that everyone give their authorization, so he agree with that.

"**Hopefully your Master Mage will be able to use this**" – said with kind eyes the most older and wise of the members, Varda – "**It's a shame that in Chizeta there's nobody with that ability**" – said sadly, remembering how the magic was almost death in the planet, only reminds the magic for protection and defense, like the guardian spirits of the princesses.

"**Unfortunately the houses of Magic lost their force with the progress of the medicine and other arts**" acknowledge a renamed general – "**Now although there's people that can read the language and code, the major part of necessary knowledge for understood the secrets of this books is lost.**"

"**That is way we have the hope that Guru Clef can understand them**" – said Tatra – "**The documents of Yasha and above all Yasha's last diary talk about something call -**_**The Desolation Torrents**_**- the predictions books have entire chapters dedicated only for this subject.**"

"**The problem is that they are in a metaphoric language on in some kind of code**" – Tata said.

"**For not mention the equations that are in strange writing**" – completed Alcar – "**The only thing that I was able to understand was the numbers, it most be some king of measures**"

The conversation was interrupted bye the contact of Guru Clef

"**Your Majesty Marcus, in the name of King Ferio I saluted you and all the presents**" – There were bows for everyone – "**In the name of our King I can inform you that arranges are been made for welcome in the palace 900 refugees and that we are in the process of search the betters towns for welcome as well more refugees. We sorry that for the moment it's the only thing that we can do**"

"**On the contrary**" – The Sultan spoke more that satisfied with the news, feeling that was share by everyone – "**We are very grateful for your cooperation and we send our most sincere respect to your Majesty Ferio**."

The rest of the conversation went through all the details of the massive migration and the request of the Mage for a person expert on geology from Chizeta able to go to Cephiro and that send to the major amount of information about Yasha, related with the curse.

"**For the last one you don't have to worry the young Umi as taken personally that task and she got already all the information that you are requesting**"

The Mage look pleasing all the voluminous books and scrolls that the girl have in her arms and dedicated to her a small smile of satisfaction - "**I know that we can trust them**" – Seen this Umi got a small blush that only Caldina was able to note.

Finished the contact with Guru Clef beginning on the moment the arrangements for the trip, the fact that the ships were adapted for take on them refugees were useful now because the people was already installed and they have the right amount of supplies, that with out count that the emissaries offer their own ship too.

The final decision was that everyone will depart the next afternoon, escorted by the cephirian ship. As Chizeta emissaries will go the Prince Alcar as the geology expert and Varda, although is magical knowledge were only basics he was and erudite in different kinds of languages and it could be very helpful for Guru Clef.

Only when Marcus was sure that all the ship were on good conditions and that all the citizens involve know the plans, he and the rest went to their respective rooms for rest.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...

see you on next...


	8. Chapter Return to Cephiro

"**Umi**" – Was the first thing that she heard at her return from Chizeta, at the same time she could feel the arms of Hikaru hugging her meanwhile she was trying to keep her balance for do not fall.

"**Hikaru**" – answered happily – "**you always so full of energy**"

"**What a joy having you back**" – was the perfect welcome of Fuu – "**I hope the trip was comfortable**"

"**It was, but not better as been here, I miss you so much I have a lot of things to tell**"

"**And why you don't start right know?**" – Said the enthusiast knight of fire.

"**Not Yet, I haven't finished with my diplomatic duties, besides I guess you want to say Hi to Caldina Right?**"

"**Without say that we have to welcome the Ambassadors and Refugees from Chizeta**" – remembered Fuu.

"**Whit all my joy of seen you I almost forgot that**"

"**Hikaru…**" – their two friends laughter and she blush a little in shame.

"**And, Guru Clef and the others?**"

"**There are coming in a moment**" – explained her blond friend – "**There were fixing some details**"

"**I see you miss us, don't you Umi?**" – Greeting Ferio, happy to see her.

"**Maybe my young King, but please do not be excited about that Majesty**" – answer her.

Both finished smiling, Hikaru was laughing and Fuu saying how both don't have remedy. That, give some time for the Master Mage and the rest of their cephirian friends arrived for welcome the newcomers, Umi smile at the moment when Larfaga was moving in front of the people looking for Caldina but seriously as ever.

Finally Caldina was out of the ship followed by her compatriots, between her and the knight of water made all the presentations, and after that, Ferio guide them to the room were the assembly would take part.

Meanwhile Lantis and Ascot stayed on the dock on charge of distribute the chizetan people and the three young friends stayed for help. Umi know that Varda and the Prince will not have problems at the meeting, and in that case Caldina will be there for help.

The days that followed were tired but happy and full of satisfaction. It was clear that the chizetans will need time for adjust to their new home, but they were grateful for all the better thing in their life the help of the cephirian people and that three little girls from earth, this cause a even more effort from part of the hostess and that a young King was doing his best for his own citizens as for Marcus.

For teaching how to use wisely the power of their will, there were more of seven groups of instructors, in one of them were the three girls, Presea and other ten cephirians, that with their experiences good or bad help the chizetan people to use correctly and without danger. The sessions generally ended with everyone laughing between the mistakes of the people and the little accidents that happened.

Umi feel more attached than ever with this people and not conform with everything that she was doing right now, she knew everything that was going on the meetings and more than one time she helped Ferio and Guru Clef with the books that she insisted on bring back with her from Chizeta. It was no doubt that they appreciated the enthusiasm and valuable assistance that she gave to them, but seeing how she was from one place to other and begun to be tired with all the activity the Mage decided to stop her. As it was expected she wasn't agree and at the beginning she continued with everything until Ferio and Alcar, worried for her health, threatened her with stop giving her information of what happened on the meetings.

Resigned, agree the four days of rest, originally more but she haggle over with Guru Clef, Hikaru and Fuu took her to the surroundings of the castle. The day was beautiful and there were a nice wind. They stop at a lake with crystalline waters, and the birds were singing, they rest there for a while and start to chat.

"**Who would said that Lantis could be so romantic**" – Smiled Umi

"**He is a boyfriend very kind**" – continued Fuu – "**With all this he has been very busy, going from one town to and other, staying outside several days sometimes and with all he manages to say to her that he is thinking on her all the time**" – Fuu was happy for her friend.

"**Everyone wish to be like you Hikaru, I myself want a man whom holds a book full of annotations about me**"

"**Do not forget the poems**" – remembered the blond.

"**Stop that**" – the poor girl had her face almost like her hair.

"**But Hikaru a man like Lantis is for not feel ashamed**"

"**Truth, I think that is a motive for celebration…**"

"**And I am complaining? On contrary, I love to be with him although I am not the only lucky one, right Fuu?**" – She was quick on change the subject…

"**Right, right…**" – Start Umi – "**I have to admit that your Majesty as beginning to be a gentlemen…**"

"**Umi! He never as treat me bad**"

"**I know that…but sometimes…he is a little…rude**" – this last word was barely audible.

"**Umi!!**" – say her friends at the same time.

"**I didn't wanted to said in that way…it is just…well you have to admit that delicacy is not his best…although his sense of things and his treatment as improved**" – She hurried to finish for they do not think that she was against the young King.

Fuu only sigh and release a small laugh, she know that her friend didn't intent on insult him.

"**Do I interrupt**" – A male voice come from between the trees and soon they were able to see a young blond.

"**Eagle**" – was the welcome from the three girls

"**I am glad to see you girls too**" – he said taunted.

"**Please do not misunderstood**" – Begged Umi – "**Sit with us**"

"**Thank you**" – He smiled to her a take his seat with the girls at the lake shore – "**I haven't saw you since you arrived**."

"**I am sorry, it wasn't my intent…**"

"**Don't worry**" – interrupted – "**I know that all of you have been busy, and you more that the others**"

"**You have helped us too Eagle**" – acknowledged Fuu –"**All this days you have been help Ferio to distribute the people, according with the amount of people and resources in each one of the towns**."

"**Is that truth?**" – Umi asked interested

"**Yes**" – answered Hikaru – "**Almost as the same day you and Caldina departed for Chizeta**"

"**And Ferio is really grateful for that, for no said shocked, he said that he was impressed for how well you were able to adapt you strategic abilities on the situation and the conditions of Cephiro**"

"**Really**" – He feel flattered.

"**What are you talking about?**"

"**Of how although he is no native from this world, only with saw the maps that Guru Clef, Ferio, Lantis and Larfaga were looking about, he was able to know the way for move and give shelter to all the refugees**" – informed the knight of fire.

"**It didn't meat that they haven't some idea of what to do**" – defended Fuu – "**But thanks to Eagle the arrangement were more faster**"

"**Is no important, they had already all the sites that they were going to use as shelter"** – He admitted.

"**Yes**" – said Fuu – "**But Guru Clef told us that they probably had been a delay on the process of making the plans and the probability that the problems arise at the moment of doing that will be definitely higher**"

"**Well there is no doubt that the major is very inside of you**" – say Umi – "**Although the situation is different I don't think that this is the first time that you do something like that, right?**"

"**In truth, no**"

"**And we have to add that the children adore you**" – she smiled like very few times have seen her friends. Eagle blinked a couple of times and their friends have a face of what, for not been able to understand from where that come from – "**I had saw you three times playing with them at the principal garden of the castle, of course very quickly because all that times I was running.**"

"**So it was really you**" – Hikaru and Fuu look towards him now – "**I through that I have saw you, but you always disappear so fast that I wasn't sure.**"

"**And what do you play with them**" – Hikaru asked.

"**Mm…everything, but they like the most to catch me, not very easy although**" – he said proud of himself.

"**It is truth**" – Umi laugh –"**He climbed to the trees and was doing escape movements, pirouette and all that kind of stuff. It is a wonder that the poor kids weren't dizzy.**" – Only imagine that the girls laugh and he smile.

"**Well, as you said, I have the military inside of me. I wasn't let that some kids catch me so easy**."

In that moment Mokona arrive and put on her feet the knights of fire and wind pushing them and jumping over them, although they stand up on her own, it was the time for the class for the chizetan people that lived at the palace and Mokona went to remind them of that.

Umi of course wanted to go with them, but they didn't let her.

"**You have to rest**" – Fuu said.

"**But…**"

"**Don't insist**" – continued Hikaru – "**Besides you can't leave Eagle alone**"

"**Its truth**" – He has his eyes closed in and solemn attitude – "**It will be and huge fault of education**" – And winked and eye to the other two girls.

Then the others took their leave. Umi start to murmur thing about conspiracy against her and how no body respected her, all of this caused a small laugh from Eagle but after, it became stronger. As answer she almost beat him down playing, but her hand were immediately stopped by the hand of the major, whom quickly begun to apology himself although there was a smile on his face. This was enough for her for abandon her offensive attitude towards him and ended forgiving him.

That four days went mostly like this, in the company of the young blond, because the rest of their mutual friends were busy and they don't and also because the confidence that they had and the good that the time was where they were together. It was common saw them surrounded by children in the gardens of the palace, chizetans as cephirians. Most of the children weren't lost their hope of catch the autozamit and other wanted that the knight of water teach them fencing, this last request she acceded with joy.

"**I can't continue any more**" – complained the young man when their partners of play went to their homes. He let himself fall on the grass and now he was lie down looking the trees.

"**What is the matter Major, to many for an autozamit?**" – She joke.

"**Not to many…**" – his breathing was agitated – "**But full of energy, what do they give to them as food? I bet that thousands and thousands of sugar…**"

"**And a lover of sweet things is talking**" – to her ears arrived his laugh – "**But yes, they simply don't get tired, today they really made you run, for a moment I thought that they will actually catch you**."

"**It is not that easy**"

"**Are you all right?**" – She was concern.

"**What is with that question**" – His eyes traveled from the foliage of the trees to her, now sitting by his side, looking to him.

"**Eagle, you are recovering at an amazing velocity and Guru Clef says that soon you would be fine and in conditions for back to your home…but you still need rest and I don't think that tired you self to much it is convenient**."

"**I am fine, trust me**"

"**Sure?**"

"**I am tired, but only in the normal limits. If I was feeling bad, I assure you that I will be at my room and not here.**" – Seeing that she still hold that look of worry – "**I am not so irresponsible as you may think**" – He winked at her and she smiled – "**And talking about not over demanded**" – quickly he sat in front of her – "**you should take the things with calm to.**"

"**Eh?**"

"**I understand that you want to help the chizetans, we all do, but you have to slow down, it is impossible that you always are running and of the three of the magic knights that I much like you are the only one that I don't see**."

"**I know that I have been like crazy, but I am really worried about their situation**."

"**Believe me, they know and appreciate, but also they don't want to see you sick, it supposed that you are on vacations!**"

"**I know, I will slow down**" – She lower her head – "**Still I didn't like the way that they used for stopped me, threatened me!**"

"**Be grateful that they didn't tie you**."

"**Funny**" – her eyes ended on some king of metallic object – "**What is that?**" – She pointed to the small objet besides Eagle.

"**Ah…This…well…**"

He got closer to her in a way that both could look the small card, at the beginning she couldn't see anything, but suddenly images star t to flashed on the small screen.

"**Ah!**"

She saw how a family of three, appear and she did not have difficulty to know whom they were.

"**It is you and your parents?**"

"**Yes**"

In the Image was a younger Eagle about eight years old smiling and with eyes the hold a lot of energy, behind him were his parents, smiling to and trying to calm down the child. If she was amazed with the similarity between he and his father, know was clear for her that besides Zagato and Lantis she never had seen men so similar than them. The only difference was besides the color of their eyes, the shape of his chin that in the case of the son was clearly from the mother. Umi took her time contemplating the woman that was in a side from Silver, she was beautiful, her hair was straight a little above her shoulder, light brown, skin with and soft, and a her eyes were Eagles.

"**You have the eyes and the chin of your mother**"

"**That's what they say**"

In that moment the image change, this was only Eagles mother, she was smiling, not in the same way has her son but her face shows the same personality friendly and kind.

"**She is beautiful**" – she said without acknowledged that she said that aloud.

"**Yes…She was**" – Umi look up and saw his sad eyes, noticed that hi was been watched he change his expression for a smile, although been nicer like the other this wasn't sincere for the ones that know him.

With an audible sigh the major keep his treasure under his clothes and stand up for begin to stretch himself, Umi stand up too and only look him.

"**Do you want some pie?**" – She said after a while of looking him.

"**I will love to**" – and without giving second though they walk to the kitchen.

They been there for a while making jokes and she made several desserts whit his help, although at some point she have to remove from the mixture from his hands for prevent that he eat all, she almost ended getting out him from the kitchen. When finally everything were ready, Eagle was full of joy and Umi try to hold her laugh seen how childish Eagle can be when is food in the way. – _Man, betrayed by his stomach_-

Walking to the gardens again, Umi named someone.

"**Guru Clef**"

"**Eh? Where?**"

She made a deep breath before talk again – "**You said to me that when I was ready and needed to tell to someone I could tell you…Guru Clef**" – and she keep walking without waiting him.

The Autozamit need a couple of minutes for process the information that he just receive, but when he did his first reaction was surprise, clearly noted on his eyes and then of understanding. He feel really flattered for the trust that she show moments ago and without losing more time run after her.

End End End of this chapter…hope you liked


	9. Chapter Eagle's Breakdown

YEAAHH !! I made it... sorry for my delay... I hope every one enjoy this chapter....

* * *

**Eagle's Breakdown**

His father was in troubles, big troubles. That was the only thing that Eagle has in his mind in this moments. The worry and the importance have him very agitated, he really didn't care how but some way he have to convince Guru Clef to let him return to Autozam for help his father in the politic and possibly military situation that upon them, he have to go home, Silver was his only family and he wasn't going to abandon him now that he need it the most.

Seeing his desperation with all the breaking news that Geo brought and knowing of what Eagle was capable to do, Lantis decided to go to Autozam, he didn't have to do much to convince Ferio whom was worried too for the safety of the president and understood that it wasn't convenient let go Eagle, at least not right now. By is word Guru Clef got everything set for the magic swordman.

In that moment Hikaru was saying good bye to him.

"**Take Care, would you?**" – Request, almost begged.

"**I will be careful**"- he said taken her hand – "**Geo is already informed and he is waiting for me, for take me to Silver**" – assure her.

"**I know**" – she answered more calm – "**say hi to them when you arrive and please take care, Eagle was like crazy I don't know how much time resist all this, Guru Clef has to put a barrier surrounding his dorm for fear that he intent travel with you.**"

"**Knowing him was the best to do**" – said sad for the situation.

"**Yet, I don't like**"

"**Neither I, but at this moment is the best we can do, he isn't well right know and all this situation is not helping in his recovery**" – He remind silence for a little while, eyes closed – "**Take care of him**" – opening his eyes.

"**You don't have to ask for that**" – she smile and stroke his cheek – "**Eagle is very special to me too and I would not allow that something bad happen to him, I don't know how under the circumstances, but I promise to you that I will try to make him feel better**"

"**Thank you, you too take care, would you?, Do not overwork yourself**"- and in that precise moment he kissed her, it was soft and brief, but enjoyable for both of them – "**I must go now**" – I without losing more time, he got up on the personal spaceship that Guru Clef have ready for him.

Hikaru saw how his ship travel to the sky until was only a small point and impossible to saw anymore.

"**Come back soon**" – what a silly, you leave just a moment ago and I already miss you, like if we never be apart before…

Meantime, the situation in the room of certain young major wasn't fine the view at the entrance of the dorm that the knight found wasn't good. Guru Clef was outside reinforcing the barrier, by his side was Ferio and the other two knights, the three of them with worried faces.

"**What happen?**" – She asked now on one side of Ferio, her eyes begged for information.

"**He try to escape again**"

"**He was very upset**" – said Fuu – "**I have never seen him this way before, his eyes really scare me**" - she took Ferio's arm.

"**He… in this moment he isn't himself**" – Umi continued – "**His worry and fear are to strong and make him do things that he would never do**"

Hikaru was looking everyone expecting to find something that say that they were overreacting, but all was vain, a deep sigh pass her lips, in that moment Guru Clef walk to them.

"**His power is extraordinary, even sick and upset was able to destroy the first barrier, I think I underestimate him, in truth if he were healthy he would had destroyed the barrier long ago**"

"**He...did he do something?**" – Hikaru asked scared of the answer

"**No**" – answered the mage – "**But I can not deny that he did try**"

"**Eagle wanted go out non matter what, but at the end he was able to control himself and didn't attack us**" – Informed Ferio.

"**It was pretty terrifying seeing him furious and attacking the barrier**" – follow Umi, she embrace herself, while a cold shiver pass through her body – "**He didn't have weapons but his desire for go out was so huge that…**"- her voice was trembling – "**He didn't care throw himself against the barrier…he did it again and again no matter that he was throw back every time**" – Hikaru was getting more white with every word

"**Finally he ended, but still he wasn't finished**" – now was talking Fuu – "**He begun to destroy the barrier with his own hands that's how he start to destroy it but in the process…**"

"**He hurt himself terribly**" – her voice was no more for the impression that The Mage finished the sentence for her – "**His hands and his body most be suffering the effects for try to destroy the magic barrier in that way**"

"**Magic from Guru Clef non less**" – Ferio added – "**I wouldn't be surprised that he has burns**"

"**What!**" – Now the knight of fire was terrified.

"**When he go back holding his hands on pain, Fuu and Guru Clef enter for helped him**" – Ferio continued – "**But in that state…Eagle, he attack them**"

"**I never believe than that sweet and gentle eyes like his could show so much hardness, anger and coldness…I really believe that he would hurt us**" – Fuu felt her legs melt and Ferio supported her.

"**That's awful**" – Hikaru was looking at Fuu

"**In that moment when I though that he would kill them**" – there was anger and fear on the voice of the young king – "**I pass the barrier ready to attack him**"

"**Just in that moment his eyes change he was looking us with confusion**" – said the Mage – "**Like if he didn't understood why we were fighting or why we where in front of him, It's was when Umi call him that he realize what was he trying to do and his expression change to a one of terror**"

"**He was totally on shock and doesn't stop saying that this wasn't happened, than that wasn't him**" – Ferio was talking while he was stroking softly Fuu's hair – "**Now he most be seating on his bed still unable of believe what he has done**"

"**God…**"

Hikaru couldn't say anything else because in that precisely moment a yell of pain was heard from Eagle, making that all of them went through the Eagle's room.

**Chizeta's Palace: Celebration of 21 birthday of Princess Tatra**

Eagle smile seeing how his friend was after some moments of hesitate dancing with Princess Tatra, both of them look pretty good on the dance floor and the complicity between them was impossible of deny. 'It won't take long, yes, that declaration won't past from today'

Seeing the other couples dancing and searching with anxiety his, The Major found his gaze with Alcar's, whom seemed in the very good company of a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, both of them rise their drinks and made a toast from far.

In that moment he feel that someone has hold his hand, and knowing whom she was, he turn around for kiss his fiancé, Umi stroke tenderly his cheek while she return the kiss as well and smile to him once they were apart.

"**I was looking for you**" – he said

"**What a coincidence, me too**"

"**Would you give me the honor of this dance?**" – He said, now stroking her cheek softly

"**Why do you ask if you already know the answer?**"

Neither of them said anything else and after Eagle left his drink in one of the tables, joined the rest of the dancers, between them the Sultan Marcus and his wife.

"**You look gorgeous in that dress**" – He commented, and it was truth, the dress was a mix of chizetan and medieval stile, simply made her own natural beauty shows.

"**Thanks, you look pretty good to, although that is nothing new**" – She always as admired how tall and athletic he look no matter what he was dressing, the first time that she saw him dressed in the gala uniform of Autozam, she was breathless, and now after see him so many times whit that, she still was dazzled.

Eagle just look at her with tender and hold her more tight, he need to feel her close to him, they have several months of engagement and the date of their wedding was near, but sometimes he has serious moments of doubt in which them he wasn't sure of deserve her.

After the dance, they walk to one of the balconies from the palace for take fresh air, They always embrace each other when the y have the chance, but that night in particular he was holding her like if she would disappear in a moment. She felt his nerves and look at his eyes.

"**What's wrong?**"

"**At the moment that I made the toast with Alcar, I accidentally saw my hand…**" – his eyes were sad.

"**And?**" – sensing the problem already

"**That I can't understand how you like me after all…**" – she sealed his lips with hers.

"**We have talked of this before, besides, I don't intent that the past affect my present.**"

"**I love you**" – He whispered in her ear

"**And I you, do not forget that**" – her voice was almost begging

She can feel how his lips were searching for hers and helped to find them, The kiss was soft and tender but it became in one full of passion. Umi's arms traveled to Eagle's neck and they rest there, and Eagle was holding Umi firmly by her back.

They were in that way for a while, nothing matter in that moment for them. After they broke the kiss, she rested her head on Eagle's chest and he began to stroke softly her hair.

"**I have to thank Alcar and Varda too for been able to be with you**"

**Cephiro: 4 years earlier**

His intent for escape was giving results to Eagle, the young man was victim of strong headaches, all the pain leave him on the edge of unconsciousness.

Guru Clef done all he could do for help him, but the only thing that he could do was made his mind a little more stable, he can't do nothing for revert all the damage that Eagle was done to himself.

"**Are you sure that you can't do anything more for him?**" – Hikaru ask full of worry

"**This was to much for his mind, between the stress for the attack against his father, his attack to the barrier and the realization after know what he was going to do to us…I'm afraid that he fall on coma again**"

"**What?!!**"- The rest of them exclaimed at one voice

"**The** **worse thing is that I don't know if we are capable of helping him again, this is beyond my powers, is mind is in no place at this moment and in this circumstances is impossible that someone guide him back us**."

"**It can't be…**"- Hikaru start to cry softly

"**Alcar !**" – That was the only word that escape from Umi's lips, before they look how she ran out the room in search of the Prince 'Chizeta's medicine are more advanced, if somebody can help is him'

* * *

Thanks to every one for wait for me patiently for me to update this story...


	10. Chapter Eagle Return Home

Sorry for the long waiting lol but here I am...hope you enjoy the chapter. = )

* * *

It was dark around him, but still he can feel the warm coming from a soft light surrounding him, he open his eyes blinked a few times before he can focus his eyes. Finally he saw Alcar Chizeta's Prince and Varda, member of the Chizetan Council. Both of them were looking to him very closely.

He did not know was happening, his memories were confusing and he was having a strong headache, but he could tell that wasn't something good. He was on his bed, the curtains of the room were closed and that the soft light was coming from a tinny and flouting lamp, he was conscious that this was his own room and he got the feeling that something had happened there.

**Eagle **– he hear the voice of the old man – **Do you recognizes us?**

The autozamit abandon his inspection of his surroundings for concentrate in the voice – **Yes, You are Varda and Alcar both from Chizeta and member of the nobility and emissaries of your majesty Marcus **– he answered with soft voice but sure of himself.

**Very Good** – spoke the Prince satisfied that his capacity of acknowledge wasn't affected and evidently the language wasn't either. – **How do you feel?**

**Weak **– admitted **– Did I hurt somebody?** – Both Varda and Alcar were surprised by the question – **I don't remember exactly what happened but I have this awful sensation that I did something terrible…the last I remember is that I attacked the barrier that Guru Clef put on the room…and after that…nothing…just shadows and anxiety** – he closed his eyes suddenly he try to move his hands to his face for stop the pain and he realize that they were bandaged.

**Relax boy****, do not stress your self** – Varda try to calm down in time that he place his hand on the right shoulder of the Major – **You have to calm down it is not good for your health that you stress over this.**

Eagle, saw the old man with angst and worry in his eyes – **But…**

**We will answer your questions the best th****at we could but do not demand to much from yourself, at least for now** – said the man like a father would say to his son.

**Your body is recovering from a trauma** – informed Alcar – **you cannot do any kind of effort.**

**I understand but I need to know if someone is hurt because of me** – His eyes reflect the anxiety expecting the answer mixed with the silent plea that everything went fine.

**No, with the exception of you, no one was hurt** – Answered Alcar aware that no telling Eagle could affect more his already fragile mental health – **Now, you must drink this** – A glass with a purple liquid inside, were put near Eagle's lips by the Prince, helping the last one for Eagle could drink.. Just seconds later both chizetans were witness of how Eagle quickly was in deep sleep.

Out side the room where waiting the three Knights, the Master Mage and the King of Cephiro, who as soon as he saw both chizetans begin to question about Eagle's situation. The told that The Major was better and out of danger, but for the moment he was extremely weak and sleeping, they will hape to let him rest at least until the next morning. Understanding the situation everyone agree to leave to the throne room for speak in more detail the previous events while Alcar return to Eagle's room for look over him.

**His body receive a strong impact, but its not that of way I'm worry about, but his mental health **– explain the Prince – **Eagle's aggressiveness towards you guys was the result of his attacks to the barrier, not for the authentic desire of hurt all of you.**

**That's ****way his confusion** – spoke Guru Clef

Mhmm – affirmed the Prince – **The problem here is that he would feel guilty for what happened – **continued with his explanation – **For the moment he can't remember very well, but he knows that something happened in that room and knows that it was something that one of you could have been hurt, it's important that he can overpass that feeling, otherwise I see pretty difficult that he can recover completely his health.**

**We understand** – Hikaru spoke – **what do we need to do? Sooner or later he will remember everything or he would ask what happen there.**

**Do not lie to him **– said firmly Alcar – **not saying the truth will be bad for his mental health, what you must do is answer his questions only when he ask, carefully. It would be better if he remember by himself and believe me is going to happen in that way.**

**But, that it's not all, truth? **– Fuu, always observing sense that there was something else to say.

**In truth, I don't think necessary that he stay more time here in Cephiro**

**But, w****hat about his health?** – Umi said worried – **I know that he is already heal from is original sickness but he is under the effects of the coma and all this…I don't know…it is really wise that he travel right now?**

**Under other circumstances, probably I would agree with you**** Umi, but Eagle its not fine, all the issue with his father affected him pretty much and not been in Autozam can affect is levels of confidence and esteem when he remember everything. **

**What do you mean? **– Asked Ferio totally worried for his guest

**He could end with the feeling of hurting his dearest ones** – explain

**But… you said that his actions weren't his fault** – said Umi

**I did, and it is easy to understand that from outside, but …Do you think that he would understand that so easily? What do you think, his feelings are going to be, once he realize that he attack Fuu and Guru Clef? If you know that someone dear for you was in danger for you****r cause even when you did not want to hurt them, how do you feel?**

That question made all of them, specially the three girls all the moments lived with Princess Emerald. There wasn't other alternative, Eagle have to come back home the sooner the better for him. The only problem was that he still needed his medical and magical care. Guru Clef wasn't able to travel for all the situation of the chizetan refugees and seeing how Varda and Alcar were send to Cephiro for that reason was evident that he can't go with the young major, Suddenly was the prince who resolve the problem. There was someone that can take care of Eagle without problems, one person skilful on medicine, gentle and friendly and that was not only member of the chizetan nobility but member of the royalty.

Silver was informer thought Ferio of the delicate situation of his son and immediately make all the arrangements to receive him and the people responsible of his son treatment, he was restless, not any more for the attack against him, besides Lantis and Geo were able to capture them, but for Eagle, between the magic swordman and his son second on command tried to help, but they left Cephiro worried about him. And even knowing that the Major was in good hands they fear the state in which they will found him after all the magic sequels for not talking of the initial shock after wake up from his aggressive state.

Five more days passed before the cephirian ship enter on the autozamit orbit, it was afternoon and even the president wasn't able to assist at the arriving deck for have a meeting with the ministers, he make sure that on the deck were an special committee welcome for him, between them, Zazu, Geo and Lantis, they were on the front waiting for them to go out.

The gate of the ship opened to reveal three persons, for Lantis relieve his friend didn't look so bad, at least not how he expected after receive the impact of Guru Clef magic, but tired for the trip, beside him there was two women, one of them very tall and graceful that Geo recognize immediately as Umi and the other a young woman of exuberant and curled red hair, green eyes, tan skin and a sweet and dazzling smile, that the second on command was sure of not knowing her.

**Eagle!** – Zazu ran to him and he was to jump on him if Lantis weren't there, he took Zasu by his shoulder and look at him in a way that it is better not argue.

**It is good having you back Major** – Geo Said

**You don't have idea** – answered the major with a smile, after that he made the presentations for all the committee present, a good part of them members of his crew – **My guests, Umi Ryusaki Magic Knight of Water whom several of you already know and the First Princess of Chizeta and Heir to the Throne** – while he was speaking murmurs where listened on the committee know now the rank of his second companion, specially Geo how have all his attention on that young woman.

**It's a placer been here** – Said Tatra in a perfect voice – **I am Tatra from Chizeta and I am on charge of Eagle Vision health.**

* * *

Well what do you think ??? review plissss


	11. Chapter We have to come back

**Ohayou Minna !!**

**Kisara Crystal, Pebbles of the Sand **_(I'm glad that you liked your present =_D_ )_**, Playing Scrabble with Orcs, Umi03, Jentz18, Viscountesskiera, Clef'n'Umi…I wish for all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2009 !!!**, also I want to thank you for been here and read this story !! I hope you enjoy this chapter…see you next year…XOXO Akira. 

* * *

The sun arise on Cephiro and both, the Knight of Fire and the Knight of Wind were on their feet, they found each other on the castle halls and now they were walking together towards the kitchen.

Umi was now on Autozam for almost a week, thanks to the communications between Geo and Lantis, they know that she was fine, just for not mention that with a personality like hers their friends know that she would not have problem, she would be able to resolve any kind of issue that presents to her or Tatra... she was fine too, she was excellent been a nurse, taking care of Eagle and as Diplomatic too, representing her own home, besides she was enjoying her time there. Everything was going well and recalling the report of the Major health given by Tatra, the physical damage was know gone, living at some moments smalls headaches and scars on his hands as result of the burns. As for the psychological part, it would take time but eventually he would be fine, his happy character the company and been in Autozam was giving good results.

In General terms there was no reason for worry, but if they took a more personal issue things were complicated, they have spend to much time far from home and spite of took all the measures for not worry their own families and for they didn't suspect anything, they know that this can't continue for ever, mostly because in two weeks will end the time that they agree for the beach vacations, of course they will still travel to Cephiro like always but for more shorter periods of time.

With Umi in Autozam helping Princess Tatra (besides she was her friend and she was before in contact with the autozamit culture) and helping Eagle with his recovery, the issue was taking ways that no body through on the beginning, leaving Tatra in a planet so far from her own home with no one close to her wasn't the best of the ideas, and definitely was against the courtesy and friendship that Cephiro hold with Chizeta and totally against the bonds of the Water knight and the Heir to the Throne of Chizeta, certainly Lantis could help but his duties in Autozam finished time ago and he remain there only for take Umi and Tatra and for see for himself the recovery of his old friend. Umi wasn't going be happy with all this and her two friends know that.

What to do? That was the theme of the breakfast, but for more they think of it, they couldn't find a solution. Neither can decide what to do by them alone they needed Umi for decide. If something involves the three of them, they need to decide together, they have to talk to Umi, so once finished their breakfast they went to Guru Clef, for contact Umi.

On Autozam Eagle, Umi and Tatra were on the room of the first one, the Major was on the final of one of his many relaxations therapies, they were important for him to recover his mental peace, he didn't spend most of his time worried for what he had done, thinking on what could have happen, spending the rest of his life unable to remember or knowing that he could had hurt person dearest to him.

All this change was thanks to his companions, but mostly for Umi, Tatra without doubts was an excellent person, happy and kind for not mention the best medical support that someone could find, but Umi not only cheer him and take care of him, but she always manages make him feel light of spirit, there wasn't a way of get boring or feel uncomfortable with her, at least not for him.

Hikaru will be important to him for the rest of his life, someone that always made him feel infinite tenderness, but truth to be said there was no one better that the water knight for understand him when his mind was traveling for more darker places. Opposite to what most of the people think of her, in first moment thanks to her tendency of made herself be listened in one way or other. Umi was a sensitive person towards other people feelings, she can be impulsive and a little crazy sometimes, but she was mature and knows when to listen and keep silent. Hikaru was the sweet little girl, she will always be like her younger sister and Umi, she was his confident the one that make him fell understood even without words.

When the session finished, Tatra went to see the President, accompanied by Geo, whom was on charge of her security as well as Umi's. After the attack against his life, Silver wasn't going to take any risk with the life of this two young women, besides been in Autozam in representation of their planets, they were the principal responsible for the recovery of his son, he will be always grateful for that.

So with Umi and Eagle, the first went to her room leaving Eagle, for he could rest, the Major was currently laid down on his bed, looking the ceiling, from nowhere his stomach start to make noises, he couldn't stop his laugh 'Lucky me that Umi is not around or I would be able to heard her laugh until tomorrow'. Umi, now that he thought about it, he wasn't the only one that hasn't eating something. His Father surely will attend the Princess as soon she arrive there, but what will happened with his other friend? Eagle didn't have to think to much for remember how the young woman have problems for don't get lost in the Presidential House, yesterday he found her wandering in the halls alone searching his father's room. Without thinking twice he got up from bed, leaved his room and made his way to her room.

His long steps took him quickly to her room door, after opened he thought on made is way very slowly and quietly to her back and surprise her 'her reactions are always so funny', but what he saw inside made him stay quiet in that place.

He was used to the communication system of Cephiro but see it working in a dorm that even large as this, wasn't like his father Conferential Room or the Throne Hall of King Ferio…it was something impressive without doubt, and for the look on Hikaru and Fuu faces wasn't something trivial.

"**I know that we didn't have much time" **– he listen the blue haired – "**but it must be a way, perhaps extended our vacations permission and telling our families…"**

"**Maybe, but that isn't a definitive solution" **– said Fuu – "**Even if we have more time, I don't think that its going to be a lot more, we will have to come back anyway."**

"**We could go and return as always…but"** – start Hikaru

"**But Tatra can't stay alone in Autozam, It is truth that she hasn't problems, it is obvious that she was educated for been a queen and she didn't get lost like me in the Presidential House" **- she was embarrassed saying this **–"but simply I can't do that, Autozam and Chizeta never had direct contact at least not since 233 years back…and I'm here as middleman because I know both of them Tatra and Eagle and I'm aware of their habits, I can't leave now!"**

"**Umi, relax"** – spoke the wind knight – **"we understand your situation"**

"**Eagle and Tatra are important to us too, and we didn't want harm them"** – remind the red haired **– "But the truth is that soon we are going to need you here."**

"**We have been thinking a lot and Guru Clef proposal is the best option" **

"**We already talked with Caldina and she agree"**

"**On the contrary"** – spoke the blond – **"She was happy with the idea of help her princess, you don't have to worry, he already knows her and remembering what you told us from you stay on Chizeta her relation with Tatra is good too…"**

"**You don't understand!"** – Interrupted Umi – **"It's not only for Tatra, is for Eagle too"** – she spoke in a soft voice now – **"It took a lot for him to recover of what he did to you and Guru Clef back at Cephiro" **– looking directly to Fuu - **"He still have internal battles for that, every time that he look at his scars on his hands his faces just get darker, I know that in medical terms Tatra is more better that I am, she know a lot, but still, no matter how small my help can be I am not going to leave him when he need it the most"** – the resolution of her eyes was impressive and hold on silence her two friends – **"Caldina is a great woman and I know that he like her but she wasn't there when all happen and believe me, he need somebody that lived that by his side. Simply I won…" **– she didn't finished because in that moment someone put one hand on her shoulder making her jump, seeing whom the person was, her eyes widened and put her hand on her mouth – **"Eagle"**

"**You have to"** – his was looking at her in understanding but firmly, making her know that he wouldn't accept a negative.

Immediately she try to say no and Fuu and Hikaru apologize for all the problems that this could cause and for their lack of sensibility for not informed him the situation sooner. Eagle simply shake his head denying any kind of problem or deception from his part, he was all smiling like always and even he made some jokes saying how he feel like the older brother sneaking on her little sister room, soon he made them feel better, except for Umi, and despiste all the intents from the knight of water for staying on Autozam Eagle ended the communication assuring the other knights that he will talk with his father and that Umi will be on Cephiro on time for their return to Earth.

When Hikaru and Fuu banished from the room, Umi turn to Eagle ready to demand why he decide for her, but was interrupted when he hug her tenderly, this took her by surprise giving the major the opportunity to speak…

"**To think that there are people that believe you are selfish…Thanks"** – Said him, after he hug her, but still he keep his hands on her shoulders, looking directly to her eyes.

If this were other person she would be nervous or at least uncomfortable but this was Eagle, she have a lot of confidence on the man in front of her without a single word her eyes told him that she wasn't mad at him and that she accepted be replaced by Caldina.

"**Anything for my confident and favorite support" **

Him?? Her support ?? He would be more than happy to make her see her mistake and let her know that the situation was the other way, but again, his stomach let him know that he need to eat something and this time her friend listened too. Holding her laugh she told Eagle how hungry she was and if he could take her to the kitchen.

For a week and a half, Umi stayed on Autozam after that, Cephiro's Ship arrived bringing Caldina, this was the trip back to Cephiro for Lantis and Umi 'I will go Eagle, but I will be coming back sooner that you think, there is something that I should said to my parents a log time ago' She thought for her self, and indeed a week later Umi was back on Autozam.

Having the girl in front of him left Eagle speechless he didn't expect see her back so soon, and was on that moment that he realize how much missed her, if not, where this feeling of peace and be complete came from?

"**What's the matter Eagle? Something wrong?"**

"**Not… but… I didn't expect… How?"** – Geo was by his side trying to hold his laugh seeing his friend confused and for the first time without words, latter he would have to congratulate Umi for leave Eagle in that state.

"**Simply, you will know later, before that I would like to introduce you to two persons interested on meeting you"**

Behind her there were two persons, a man and a woman, he didn't know them, but for some unknown reason they were familiar to him, when he look back to her friend his mind light up.

"**It's a placer for me introduce you my parents… Father, Mother this is Eagle Vision, Major of Autozam"**

* * *

So I finally end this chap, YEAH !!

See you on next…

Thanks for reading…

XOXO

Akira


End file.
